Usuario:Jsucharizard
Sobre mi No se que puedo poner solo que soy un estudiante de primero de bachiller que le encanta Pokémon. Hay gente que me dice que soy muy grande para los Pokémon pero a mí me da igual porque estas criaturas me han acompañado desde mi más tierna infancia y no son fáciles de olvidar (ni quiero olvidarlos). Me he inventado un Pokémon nuevo pero no sé como hacerlo. Actualmente estoy estudiando a tope por el maldito estupendo fin de trimestre. Ahora también estoy llevando a mi querido Archivo:Charizard OCPA brillante.png de paseo con el Pokéwalker, y como no puedo coger la DSi, me parece que Charizard se va a quedar en el Pokéwalker una temporada. Charizard, el paseo va a ser largo, será mejor que te prepares XD Mi estado de ánimo actual Archivo:Cara de Joaquín by Jsucharizard.png Mi personalidad Solo voy a decir una cosa: Shadow the Hedgehog. ¿Lo conoceis? Pues mi personalidad es exactamente igual que la suya. Por eso he cogido mi cara de humano (la que tengo siempre) y la he convertido en Charmander (por lo de mi personaje en mi novela). Es esta: Archivo:Cara de Joaquín by Jsucharizard.png Hay gente que no sabe por qué estoy tan serio siempre, pero así es como soy. Mis objetivos Yo ordeno mis objetivos por categorías: Categoría 1: Tampoco importa si no lo consigo. Categoría 2: Haré todo lo posible para conseguirlo. Categoría 3: Derramaré mi sudor y mi sangre para conseguirlo o moriré en el intento (sí, soy muy trágico pero así es como me pongo cuando quiero algo desesperadamente). ---- *Conseguir Pokémon Black y Pokémon White en español (Categoría 3): Inacabado *Hallar la forma de superar la horrible debilidad de mi Charizard frente al tipo Roca (Categoría 2): Cumplido *Tener muchos amigos en PE (Categoría 2): Inacabado Mis vídeos favoritos * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4S12jm1KeE Cosas que me gustan * Recibir mensajes. * Hacer amigos. * Adoptar Pokémon. * Entrenar a mi Equipo Pokémon (cosa que no puedo hacer ahora mismo por los putos, malditos, condenados, hijos del demonio exámenes) * Caerle bien a la gente. Cosas que me gustarían * Hacer mi propia guardería, pero ya hay demasiadas T.T * Tener novia (no, todavía no tengo T.T sí, soy timido como el que más y no me atrevo a decirle nada a la que me gusta) * Que me gustara estudiar. * Estar más cuadrado que el Goku XD Mis contribuciones * La historia del Equipo Leyenda * Equipo Leyenda: Parodias Mis huevos y Pokémon Archivo:Huevo de charmander LGP.png => Archivo:Charmander NB.png => Archivo:Charmeleon NB.png => Archivo:Charizard OCPA.png Archivo:Huevo_de_pokabu_LGP.png => Archivo:Pokabu NB.png => Archivo:Chaobuu NB.png => Archivo:Enbuoo NB.png Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.png => Archivo:Janobii NB.png Archivo:Huevo de shaymin.png Archivo:Huevo de Dratini by Anabel.png Archivo:Rayquaza NB brillante.png Archivo:Shaymin forma cielo.png Sprites creados por mí Si queréis usar alguno, decídmelo en mi discusión. Archivo:Cara de Joaquín con armadura.png Archivo:Joaquín (armadura).png Archivo:Cara furiosa de Joaquín.png Archivo:Cara de Joaquín by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Cara de Joaquín (Máxima Potencia) by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Cara de Álvaro con armadura.png Archivo:Álvaro (armadura).png Archivo:Cara de Alejandro con armadura.png Archivo:Alejandro (armadura).png Archivo:Cara de Joatanás by Jsucharizard.png Archivo:Joatanás by Jsucharizard.png Regalos Ninguno :S Mis Wikiamigos Archivo:Empoleon NB.pngUsuario:Piplupmander Archivo:Leafeon NB.pngUsuario:Pokefany Archivo:Pikachu NB hembra.pngUsuario:Kari White Archivo:Kirlia NB.pngUsuario:Anabelll- Cynda Archivo:Totodile NB.pngUsuario:Totodile7 Mis páginas favoritas * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * Página favorita #2 * Página favorita #3 Firmas Echad firmitas anda... :3 y de paso opinad sobre mis sprites a ver si están bien o si por el contrario estoy a años luz de crear un buen sprite ¬¬ * Estan muy chulos--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 21:12 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *Mi firma Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 15:06 1 dic 2010 (UTC) * Los sprites no están para nada mal jeje, y de paso dejo mi firma --[[Usuario:Kari White|'Kari White']]♥♥[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'The friendship is beautiful']] 12:10 01 dic 2010 *Tus sprites no estan tan mal [[User:El glaceon macho|''King]] [[User_talk:El glaceon macho|Que!!?(?)'']] 15:08 1 dic 2010 (UTC) * * * * * * * *